Castlevania 3000
by km18fn7
Summary: in the year 2999. Dracula has returned from his dark and burning grave. this time after defeating Satan and becoming the new god of the underworld. he wants to take over the universe. a new Belmont is chosen and now the final battle begins.
1. Chapter 1

Castlevania 3000

By Killa-mo 187

Based upon the Kanami video game.

Prelude:

With his final breath in the year 2050 Julius Belmont with the help of a very weaken Soma Cruz defeated the dreaded Count Dracula once and for all banishing the evil lord's spirit to the depths of hell never to be brought back. Or so we thought. In the years that followed. Dracula became a tyrant in hell and killed the one named Satan and became the new god of the underworld. With new powers and the ability to rise from the dead. Dracula returned to the earth to see that in the time he's been gone everything's changed. it is the year 2999. December 30th. At 10:35 pm. As the new century approaches. So does the return of Count Dracula.. Just like everything has changed. so has the bloodline of the clan who sent him to his hellish grave. The Belmont clan. Now we begin the story of the ages. The final battle to save earth and the planets around it from a darkness that could cover it for all eternity.

Cast:

Jesus Christ Belmont

Jonah Cruz

Alucard/Adrian Farenheights Tepes

King Leopold

Princess Josephina

Count Dracula

Skeletons

Zombies

Bats

Imps

Weapon Lord

Death

Chapter One: The Dawning.

'Decmeber 30th 2999 10:35 PM'

'Light-Haven New Europe. Formally Transylvania'

King Leopold: My Fellow Earthlings. In a mere 24 hours we will be closing a chapter in man kinds history. The history that started in the year 2000 to the year 2999. In this history we've overcame many parels from wars that nearly ended the earth, the drainages of fuel and nearly half the planets trees and animals now gone forever. In this time there has been good. With the help of united the earth and starting the friendshipes with every planet in the atomsphere. We shal.. 'looks' what the hell is that?

Crowd: 'turns to see draculas castle rise up from the sea as an even darker night overshadows the night sky'

Princess Josephina: FATHER! HELP ME! 'is being dragged by an unknown power to the castle'

King Leopold: JOSEPHINA!!!! What the hell is going on!?

Dracula: 'appears at the top of his castle' GREETINGS MY PEOPLE! AFTER MANY A CENTERIES TRAPPED IN A HELLISH WORLD. I HAVE COME BACK TO TAKE OVER WHAT BELONGS TO ME! THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!

'the castle grows larger and ends in the depths of space'

Dracula: NOW THAT MY CURSE IS NOW ALL OVER THE UNIVERSE I SHALL HAVE NO TROUBLES WITH TAKING IT OVER! IF MY DEMANDS ARE NOT MET BY MIDNIGHT TOMMAROW. YOUR PRINCESS WILL BECOME MY NEW BRIDE AND WE SHALL TOGETHER DESTORY THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE UNITL IT IS TO MY LIKING! HAHAHAAHAHA 'disappears'

King Leopold: this is terrible. How can we defeat such an evil man.

Head Soldier: I informed the G.N they will be sending their top I.R.F Agents at once. However there is another being. We need one with the bloodline.

King Leopold: bloodline? You don't mean the belmonts?

Head Soldier: Yes sir. There is one more Belmont alive. He is a 19 year old preist in America. I will send Jonah to retrive him at once.

King Leopold: do so. In the meantime. Send the soldiers to protect the people…This is not going to be the best new years.

'I.R.F headquarters orbiting The Sun'

Chief Goliah: 'pages' miss. Send Alucard!

Alucard: 'walks in' you sent for me?

Chief: It's your father Alucard. He has once again come back alive and is threating the entire universe. Orders from earth are to send the best IRF agents to the scene and theres only one that knows of Draculas powers and that is you Alucard.

Alucard: it has been along time since Maria and Richter Belmont cured me of my blood urges. God rest my good friends. I won't leave their hard work at vein. I accept this mission. My father will fall for the final time!

Chief: a ship is awaiting your enterence for the moon where we will wait for Earths chosen one to fight your father. This might be a suicide run so please come back in one piece Alucard.

Alucard: I shall. Their chosen one I know of already. Someone who shows that he is the last of his kind. They've chosen.. The Final Belmont.

'New York City-Red Hook Brooklyn'

Jesus Belmont: 'wakes from a sleep' what is this in my body? I feel as if I have to do something big. It's like my blood is telling me to fight. What is wrong with me

Jonah Cruz: 'knocks on the door' FATHER BELMONT. OPEN UP. IT'S BIG MAN!

Jesus: 'opens the door' with that banging it has to be 2 important to wait for new years mass tommarow

Jonah: there ain't no new years mass father. I've been sent by Earths forces to bring you to the moon. It has something to do with your familys rep of defeating the dark lord.

Jesus: no wonder I got this urge. I think it's time I got the weapon that's been passed down my bloodline. Come jonah. 'walks to the basement' this has been hidden for sometime now. I hope they're not destroyed.

Jonah: I have a bad feeling this is no bible.

Jesus: 'opens the pathway and walks into a sector he built under the church' there they are. 'grabs the legendary whip of the Belmont and the holy cross' I am ready to go now. 'walks out'

'min's later'

Jonah: holy shit! There everywhere

Zombies: 'eating brains and killing as they walk'

Skeltions: 'killing people by the thousand'

Jesus: let's see how this works 'runs and swings his whip after the monsters defeating each one with a single blow of his whip' jonah. Where do I gotta get on to head to the moon?

Jonah: JFK. I gotta return to Light-Haven. I'll see you there. Don't forget. You got 24 hours to destory Dracula or all is lost 'runs like hell to his jet'

Jesus: thanks jonah. You are a true friend 'enters his slaying spree of defeating evil' there that's the last of them

Death: I wouldn't say that yet Belmont!

Jesus: Death! Longtime ally to Dracula. What brings you to my world!?

Death: former ally. He betrayed me when he destroyed Satan and became the new underworld god. Next time we face each other we will battle. But I leave you with the parting words. Dracula now has the powers of the gods. Your bloodline will be tested big time. Don't let down your family Jesus. Ferewell 'disappears'

Jesus: thanks for the warning. 'heads to JFK and boards the first ship to the moon'

'On the moon'

Alucard: slays the beasts and zombies in the airport on the moon' this is not a good sign. 'looks at the fight' if the curse has takan over the airlines. This is going to be the longest 24 hours of time. Belmont you're on your own for now. But when we meet face to face. I'll hand him the weapon Richter gave me just incase something like this was going to happen. I'll be waiting here Belmont. Don't fail your family bloodline!

Next Chapter: Evil-Flight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2: Evil-Flight.

'JFK Intergalactic Airport-New York City'

Flight-Head: Welcome Father Belmont. Where are you heading for?

Jesus: The Moon. I am supposed to me somebody named Alucard on the moon.

Flight-Head: Alright Father Belmont. Let me just take these 'tries to take the whip and cross'

Jesus: 'grabs em' I'll hold onto them. Thank you.

Flight-Head: alright Father Belmont. We are now boarding. Your seat is A-21 First Class.

Jesus: thank you 'boards the ship'

'ship starts to move as he boards it'

'phone ringing'

Jesus: 'picks it up' Belmont here.

Jonah: Jesus. Where are you?

Jesus: I am on the ship heading to the moon as we speak.

Jonah: you better be careful Jesus. The curse has spreaded to the moon and mars.

Jesus: I am a Belmont Jonah. Your ansester Soma knew Julius. You should know that all will be under control.

Jonah: it better because if you don't kn---'phone clicks'

Jesus: Jonah? Jonah? 'senses danger' great. So much for a relaxing flight!

'On the Moon'

IRF Agent: Alucard Sir! We located the source of the curse on Mars. It's an army of zombies with super powers unlike anything we faced before. They've turned 200 IRF Agents into zombies already.

Alucard: sounds bad. Belmont better get here soon.

IRF Agent: I don't know if we can hold them off ether.

'on the flight'

Jesus: 'gets up' somethings not right here.

Zombies: 'crashes thru the door' brraaaaaaaaains!

Jesus: damnit! Well back to work 'lashes his whip'

Zombies: 'dies'

Jesus: 'runs all over the fight' hopefuly theres still some humans left on this flight. Otherwise this is gonna be a bumpy landing 'ship starts to go outta control' spoke 2 soon. I better find humans and than move my way to the cockpit to check on the pilots. 'runs looking for humans'

Lil Girl: mommy mommy

Zombie: RUHHHHHHHHHH! 'lunges'

Lil Girls mother: STAY AWAY FROM HER!

Lil Girl: mommy why is daddy like that?

Lil girls mother: stay down he's not your father anymore

Zombie: BRAIN!

Jesus: DUCK DOWN NOW! 'throws his cross'

Zombie: 'grabs cross' BELLLLLLLLLLMONT DIEEEEEEE!

Jesus: syke! 'lashes his whip at the zombie'

Zombie: 'dies'

Lil girls mother: thank you!

Jesus: 'grabs his cross' is there anyother humans onboard?

Lil girls mother: everyone turned into zombies.

Lil Girl: I am scared 'cries'

Jesus: here 'puts a holysheild over them' this should protect you guys for the rest of this flight. I am headin to the cockpit to make sure this ship does not crash and burn.

Lil Girls mother: good luck sir.

Jesus: god is on our side 'runs to the cockpit whippin zombies'

'Light-Haven: Draculas Castle'

Dracula: 'throws some rotted meat onto the floor' in due time my great creation. Than once all Is said nobody will ever notice

Weapon-Lord: I LOVE TO KILL!

Dracula: it'll be a while before Belmont gets here. So in the meantime. Heres your target!

King Leopold: I gave you full power of earth! I don't understand!

Dracula: all will be seen in due time. Now my creation. Enjoy

King Leopold: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Weapon-Lord: DIEEEEEEEEE! 'kills'

Dracula: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 'sips on a glass of blood'

'the ship headin to the moon'

Jesus: 'kicks open the cockpit door' Captains are you alri- Oh shit!

Double-Zombie: BRRRRRRRRRAINS!

Jesus: 'grabs a stange bottle' easy big guy…easssssssy

Double-Zombie: DIEEEEEEEEEEEE! 'lunges towards jesus:

Jesus: 'throws the bottle at it'

Double-Zombie: AHHHHHHH!

Jesus: stings don't it? It's not normal holy water. I mixed holy water with 35 different acids. Enjoy yourself!

Double-Zombie: AHHHHHHH! 'dies'

Jesus: 'grabs the wheel' ok Belmont. U've seen this on tv millions of times. One slip and you're dead! Now GET TO IT 'grips the wheel and makes a crash landing onto the moon'

'10 min's later'

Jesus: 'wakes up' thank you lord.

Alucard: 'helps jesus up' not god. The names Alucard. You must be Jesus Belmont.

Jesus: yes. How is the mother and lil girl?

Alucard: the girls fine. However we can't find the mother.

Jesus: 'gets up' I'll find he- 'looks'

Lil girls mother: BRAIN! ME EAT BELMONT BRAIN!

Lil girl: mommy! Whats happened to you 'cries'

Mother zombie: die lil one! 'lunges to the girl'

Alucard: 'throws a dagger at the mother's head'

Mother zombie: 'dies'

Alucard: I am sorry for your parents lil one

Lil girl: 'crying'

Jesus: is there anyplace we can put this lil girl?

IRF Agent: Alucard sir! We'll take care of the girl. You 2 head to mars. It's getting bad!

Jesus: whats going on at mars?

Alucard: the curse has takan over the planet. It's time you showed me the true powers of your family bloodline.

Jesus: well theres no ships anywhere and I can't drive since I just made a crater on the moon.

Alucard: we got a trainsporter on the base.

'an hour later: Mars'

Alucard: 'looks' Theres the targets

Jesus: who is it? Is I bi- 'falls'

Alucard: they found Belmont. He better be careful. Who he's about to meet is his family from years before.

Next-Chapter: Belmont Family Reunion


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3: Belmont Family Reunion.

'Mars'

Jesus 'falls hard on his back at the bottom' OWW! What was that? Alucard? 'looks around' oh great. This is not going to be well..

?????: Our live asester is here.

?????: Finnaly we can feast on ultimate power

?????: And nobody will hear him scream!

Jesus: Who's there? Show yourselves! I am not afraid!

'zombies show themselves'

Zombie-Simon Belmont: We have been brought back to kill you

Zombie-Richter Belmont: The Evil Lord sent us on his evil will.

Zombie-Julius Belmont: Now. Stand still before us and DIE!

Jesus: What is Dracula offering you 3 in return?

All 3 Zombies: Enternal Youth!

Simon: If we kill you

Richter: We will be restored to human and will live forever

Julius: And the bloodline will never fade from us!

Jesus: I better make sure that I don't miss this one. These ain't just normal beings from the darkness. They're from my bloodline. If I can defeat them than I will be ready to face Dracula and put an end to this evil 'runs towards them with whip and cross in hand' Forever! 'Lashes his whip'

'Planet Earth-Light Haven'

Soldier: I just recived word from the IRF that Belmont and Alucard will Be here as soon as the situation on Mars is contained.

Jonah: Hopefuly Mars is not bad. Where is the king?

Soldier: I ain't seen the king in a while.

King-Leopold (Weapon Lord): What is the latist news on Alucard and Belmont?

Jonah: As soon as the Situation on Mars is completed They'll be here.

King-Leopold: They better hurry.

Soldier: why is that My king?

King-Leopold: A feeling My lad.. A very bad feeling.

'Planet Mars'

Alucard: That's unbelievable.. That's Simon, Richter, and Julius Belmont. But they've been dead for many of years. I can't help young Jesus. This is a task he must do on his own if he is to face my father. The sinful lord Dracula.. Jesus you better not die!

Simon: 'Lashes his flame whip at Jesus' Try what you may

Richter: 'Throws 6 daggers at jesus' but your powers will not beat all 3 of us

Julius: 'throws the unholy cross of blood' We are not of humans anymore!

Jesus: 'Dodges all of em' damn. This shits getting outta control. I gotta stop it before it's 2 late 'attempts to use their powers against them'

Julius: 'gets hit with the daggers and falls'

Simon: 'gets hit with the cross and falls'

Richter: 'gets lashed and falls'

Jesus: that's it. Now to end this 'lashes his righteous whip at the 3 zombies of his family bloodline'

'a bright light appears'

Alucard: This is not over yet. The curse is now tryin to get Jesus. Hold on Belmont just a bit longer. You must if you are to save the entire universe!

Jesus: What is going on?

Curse: you defeated my 3 forms. Now you must face me yourself. You will not be able to overcome the curse! 'enters Jesus's body'

Jesus: AHHHHHHHHHH! 'gets engulfed in the curse'

Simon: you can fight it

Richter: you must not give up this easily.

Julius: you're a Belmont damnit! Act like one!

Jesus: that's right..I am no quitter.

Simon: that's the spirit

Richter: now you're talking like a true Belmont

Julius: beat this curse and we'll be freed!

Jesus: I am a……………. BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMONT! 'breaks free'

'light breaks apart and a shinny figure is shown'

Alucard: he did it. He's beaten the curse that was on his family since Julius defeated Dracula. Now it's nothing but zombies. Belmont can do this

Jesus: 'appears to have a change of apperence wearing a black chain mail with a black shirt, black pants with something hidden in the 10th pocket, and a long leather jacket, and his brown hair has changed to black hair and a light aura flows around him' nothing can stop the power of a Belmont! AND I MEAN NOTHING! 'lashes his whip at the 3 corpses and makes his way back to the top of the cliff'

Alucard: welcome back Belmont

Jesus: thank you alucard. Now let's get back to earth!

'an hour later: The Ruins of London England'

Alucard: we finnaly made it. 'phones in the IRF for backup'

Jesus: 'phones jonah' Jonah. It's Jesus. Alucard and myself are on earth in old London. We'll be there in an hour.

Jonah: you better make it quick Jesus. The kings acting weird and demands both of you here asap.

Jesus: we'll try. Belmont out 'hangs up' Alucard we got troubled at light haven.

Alucard: I know. The IRF agents there just briefed me. We better get there quickly than and I only know one way 'forms into a giant bat' get on

Jesus: 'gets on' alright. To light haven we go alucard

Alucard: indeed 'flies off'

'an hour later: light haven - December 31st 7:30 PM'

Alucard: 'lands and reforms' what is going on.

Jesus: umm King sir?

Jonah: this is insane guys. Look at him.

King Leopold: Alucard. Jesus. Glad you both could make it for this my greatest announcement. My daughter Josephine will merry Dracula and he shall become king of the universe. It is such a happy day

Alucard: are you insane? That would mean the end of the world. I will not allow this

Jesus: Draculas no man. He's pure evil. How could you even say that.

King Leopold: because he created me HAHAHAHAHA. The real king has been dead for 12 hours now and has become the Counts final meal of the century. Allow me to introduce myself. 'changes to his true form'

Weapon-Lord: I am weapon Lord. And you shall DIE! 'swings a axe and hits jonah'

Jonah: 'is sliced in half and dies'

Jesus: JONNNNNNNNNAH! He was my best friend. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS 'lashes his whip at weapon-lord'

Weapon-Lord: 'dodges and flies off to the castle' this bridge will dissipair as I cross it so long mortals!

Alucard: My father will not get away with this 'runs to the castle'

Jesus: everyone. Prepare for what could be our final battle. I got a score to settle. For Jonah. For my family bloodline. Dracula falls tonight 'runs and jumps over the ocean and lashes his whip at the gates and starts to run up'

Weapon-Lord: you want to fight for the honor of your dead king? You will die with him 'fires a cannon at jesus'

Jesus: 'dodges and throws his cross' nothing can penitrate this!

Weapon-lord: 'dodges' HAHAHAHA! DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Jesus: sorry lord. But I don't go out that easily. 'lashes his whip at weapon-lord hitting him hard'

Weapon-Lord: 'watches pieces of him fall off' damn. What is it of a lord who was created to kill all but loses to a hu. .m. an? 'falls apart'

Jesus: that was for my friend jonah. And the real King Leopold who's death will not go unheard. With God As my wittness I will make sure their deaths will be paid for.. With Dracula's soul! 'enters Dracula's Castle.

Next Chapter: Countdown Part One: Battle With Death/Alucard V.S Dracula


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4: Countdown Part 1/Alucard V.S Dracula

'December 31st 2999: 8:10 PM: Dracula's Castle'

Jesus: 'walks in and the door slams shut behind him' Good. Dracula has been expecting me.

Monsters, Zombies, Dead knights: 'running towards Jesus'

Jesus: good. let's get down to business 'starts lashing each and every one of em as he starts running to the top of draculas castle'

Zombies: BRRRRRRRRAINS! 'runs to jesus'

Jesus: 'lashes the zombies' god how many monsters have to be in this castle. 'makes it to the 5th floor and the doors cave shut and the floor starts moving up very fast' now what?

Death: 'appears' We meet again belmont.

Jesus: Death! why have you come here? I thought you wanted to destory Dracula?

Death: I do but it appears his godly powers have posessed me to do the duties of the God of the Underworld 'pulls his scythe out' As you can see. with the future drawing all the greatness of the tommarow world. Dracula's castle has adopted the same thing. the floor we're on is pushing us to the top of the castle at speeds no human can live from. However you are a belmont which means your bloodline makes you powerful than an army of humans. the chances of you surviving this moved from zero to slim... that is if you can jump off this in time 'prepares to battle' and I've been ordered from the dark god himself not to allow that!

Jesus: 'runs at death' Than let's just have a little fun before this bad boy stops! 'lashes his whip at death'

'Castle-Keep'

Princess Josephine: 'is gagged'

Dracula: soon my dear nothing will stop me from finnaly reaching my goal of ruling the entire universe! HAHAHAHA

Alucard: 'crashes through the window' Hello Father!

Dracula: ahh Alucard.. I was wondering when you were gonna come back to your senses and join me.

Alucard: I am not here to join you. I refuse to join someone as evil as you! 'draws the sword of his mothers bloodline' I've come to put an end to you!

Dracula: than what are you waiting for? let's get down to the matter at hand..SON! 'starts to throw balls of fire'

Alucard: as you wish...FATHER! 'dashes towards Dracula'

'9:30 Pm: The Moving Floor'

Jesus: 'throws his cross at Death'

Death: 'gets hit' is that the best you can do? 'throws his scythe at jesus'

Jesus: 'dodges and looks up' Shit. the roof is almost here. gotta end this now! 'pours a bottle of an unknown luquid on his whip'

Death: and what do you think you're doing with that? making your whip does not make a sound?

Jesus: better 'lights a lighter and the whip turns into a flame whip' It's called science Death! LEARN IT! 'lashes the whip at Death and watches death light on fire'

Death: NOT HOLY WATER AND... AND... GASOLINE! 'burns to a crisp'

Jesus: rest in peace death 'jumps off the floor as the floor crashes' now where am i?

'The Crypt: 9:55 PM'

Dracula: 'uses his newfound powers of the god of the underworld' I am not the same man you defeated all those many years ago Alucard. I AM A GOD NOW! 'lighting and thunder crashes all around'

Alucard: everytime you gain a new power father. theres always a fluke within it. and your fluke has always been the fact that you've been blinded by your own greed 'runs and stabs dracula in the heart with his sword'

Dracula: 'gasps' My heart! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SINCE I BECAME A GOD. NOTHING CAN DESTORY ME NOW SON! 'fires some firebats at alucard'

Alucard: 'pulls the sword out and dodges' every being has a weakness father and yours is right in front of you! 'lunges towards dracula and slashes him'

Dracula: 'gets slashed' TRY ALL YOUR POWER AND WILL BUT YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME THIS EASILY ALUCARD! NOW JOIN ME OR DIE! 'fires giant fireballs at alucard'

Alucard: I'd rather die than join you. even in death my soul will not allow my body to join you father. but if i am to die i am taking you with me! 'dodges the fireballs and slices draculas head off'

Dracula: 'puts his head back on' I AM A GOD NOW MY SON! I MIGHT AS WELL SHOW IT!

'one floor below: 10:15 PM'

Jesus: 'runs up the stairs and kicks the door open' The real god is on our side this time Dracula! 'prepares for battle'

Alucard: don't interfere belmont! this is between me and my father 'lunges towards dracula' DIE FATHER!

Dracula: somebody will die but it will not be Me 'uses his newfound god powers and fires a dark blast at alucard'

Princess: 'tears flood her eyes as she attempts to scream'

Jesus: 'cuts her loose' Stand behind me. 'jumps down with her on his back'

Alucard: 'coughs up blood' is..that the best you can do father?

Dracula: save it boy! if you even bother trying to stand up and strike me again your body will fall. that blast is always a fatal shot! you'll be dead in mere seconds if you stand up

Alucard: 'stands up' better to..have died doing something that is a good cause than...to just sit and watch you infect the world with your blinded greed 'lunges once more'

Dracula: always have been a fool to love the humans for them and not their blood my son.

Alucard: 'strikes one last time with a major fatal shot he learned from Trevor Belmont' DIE FATHER! 'stabs dracula in the skull'

Dracula: 'pulls the sword and alucard off him' you're a fool alucard. always have been one from the start! 'throws alucard to the wall'

Jesus: ALUCARD! 'jumps to alucard'

Alucard: belmont...i have not much time left on this plane. I have one final request.

Jesus: what is it alucard. call it done.

Alucard: destory my father...with the vampire killer of your family bloodline. 'grabs the end and infuses the whip with an unknown power'

Jesus: i intend on ridding him from this world 'takes the whip after the infusion is done'

Alucard: thank you belmont...goodbye 'dies'

Princess: 'cries'

Jesus: 'in rage' DRACULA!

Dracula: ahh you took the girl outta her cage! return her now! 'starts to look godlike'

Jesus: NO. LISTEN TO MY NAME DRACULA. THE PRINCESS GOES WITH ME FROM THIS CASTLE. MY NAME IS JESUS CHRIST BELMONT! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND JONAH AND YOU KILLED THE MAN WHO TRAINED ME TO BECOME THE SAVER OF THIS UNIVERSE! TONIGHT DRACULA GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD. YOU WILL DIE AND THIS TIME YOU WILL NOT BE COMING BACK! 'lunges towards dracula and lashes at him'

Dracula: 'gets hit' i am a god. and that still hurts! you will die and join the rest of your clan in hell! 'fires the dark blast'

Jesus: 'dodges it and jumps and lashes his head' hurts don't it! by the family clan of belmont. I send you back to hell 'lashes the whip at his chest'

Dracula: 'feels it destorying his heart' but...i am a god now...how can this be? 'falls down and dissipairs'

Jesus: finnaly it's over 'feels the castle crumble' uhoh

Princess: w-w-whats happeing?

Jesus: this place is starting to fall apart

Draculas Voice: HAHAHAHA! IF I AM LEAVING I AM TAKING YOU WITH ME!

Jesus: 'grabs the princess' sorry Dracula. your ticket saids one way travel for one 'jumps out the window and lashes the whip to something to swing to the docks'

Princess: 'screams'

Jesus: 'lashes onto things with his whip all the way back to shore'

Soldiers: 'run' YAY JESUS BELMONT SAVED THE PRINCESS!

Princess: thank you jesus. as a token of my thanks i'd like you to jo..'feels the ground shake'

Jesus: oh no what now?

Dracula: 'comes back from the water and rubble of his castle' the castle is gone but i am still here! 'changes into the true form of the god of the underworld' LIKE I SAID BELMONT! I AM NOT GOING ALONE! LET'S FINISH THIS!

Jesus: 'runs at dracula' you're right let's finish this...the final battle between dracula and the belmonts!

Next Chapter: Countdown Part 2: The Final Hour: Jesus V.S God-Dracula


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5: Countdown Part 2: The Final Hour: Jesus V.S God-Dracula

'Light Haven-December 31st 11:00 PM'

Dracula: 'comes back from the water and rubble of his castle' the castle is gone but i am still here! 'changes into the true form of the god of the underworld' LIKE I SAID BELMONT! I AM NOT GOING ALONE! LET'S FINISH THIS!

Jesus: 'runs at dracula' you're right let's finish this...the final battle between dracula and the belmonts!

Dracula: 'makes the ground shake and turns water into fire' just because you're a belmont and you carry that whip of yours does not mean you will be able to defeat one who is with the gods boy!

Jesus: theres only one god i know of and he's watching me right now! 'jumps up and lashes his whip'

Dracula: 'dodges' HAHAHAHA! in a mere 60 min's all will be lost! give up now or fall to the powers of a real god!

'otherside of Light-Haven'

Princess: Are you sure this is the right thing to do?

Soldier: yes your hiness. the IRF will be here within the hour to nuke the area. we have to get you to safety.

Princess: but what about jesus?

Soldier: i am sure he'll make it out in time. his family has always been able to dodge death.

Princess: may the gods be on your side tonight jesus..

'Meanwhile: 11:25 Pm'

Jesus: 'whip in hand with his cross tied to it' you are no god dracula. you're a feind. and you will not leave here alive..not as long as there is a single breath in me. tonight i battle you for all the people you killed since returning..and most of all. i do this for alucard!

Dracula: you will attempt to defeat me for such worthless idiots? my son was weak thanks to your kind. thats why i had to take him from this god damn world. just as i will do to you! 'starts throwing more astroids at jesus' DIE YOU MORTAL SCUM!

Jesus: 'dodges and runs' thats it dracula 'under his breath' just a lil more time and it'll all end for you.

'Outer Space: 11:40 PM'

IRF Cheif: don't fire it! the belmont is still alive!

IRF Agent: sir. belmont is alive and in battle with the tyrant as we speak..however alucard is..

IRF Cheif: i know agent...his vital link went dead the second he di...huh 'looks at the screen' agent. tell em to hold fire now. theres hope yet.

IRF Agent: yes sir i will relay the orders right away. we will be approaching light-haven within the next 5 seconds 'runs to relay the orders'

IRF: jesus...you can save us now..

'11:50 PM: The battle scene'

Dracula: 'senses' i thought i killed you...how could you be alive?

Alucard: 'limping due to the pain' I am not human ether father! tho i can't fight or i will die right here and now. i am gonna watch belmont destory you and i am gonna enjoy it for both mine and mothers souls. your hour is almost gone father. you will not make it to midnight. and this time you will never be reborn again!

'11:55 PM'

Dracula: lisa? 'forms a giant astroid and aims at alucard' YOU DARE SAY HER NAME INFRONT OF ME AGAIN! I'LL ADMIT SON THE LAST TIME YOU MENTIONED HER NAME I WAS A LITTLE SOFT BUT NOT ANYMORE! WHEN I BECAME THIS GOD MY OLD SELF LEFT EVERYTHING BEHIND..INCLUDING HER THOUGHTS! 'throws the astroid at alucard'

Alucard: 'dodges' damn you father...you fell into the trap.

'11:58 PM'

Dracula: what trap?

Jesus: 'jumps in the air' there is only one god at work tonight and he is the holy father above! NOT A HEARTLESS TYRANT FEIND LIKE YOU! 'lashes his whip with his cross at the end at dracula'

"11:59 PM'

Dracula: 'gets hit bad and starts to fall apart' NO. THIS CAN'T BE! I AM A GOD I AM A GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!! 'dissipairs into the netherworld in a million peices as 6 items fall from his body starting ablaze'

Alucard: are those?

Jesus: yes they are...Dracula's Heart, Dracula's eyeball, Dracula's Ring, Dracula's Rib, Dracula's Tooth, and Dracula's Soul. they're being destoryed by the powers of light preventing the evil count from ever coming back from the dead.

Alucard: tho he was an evil being. i do feel bad. he could'nt stop the powers of the gods and..

'Ground Starts Rumbling'

Alucard: what is this?

Jesus: oh you got to be kidding me!

IRF Cheif: 'in the IRF ship throws a line at them' GET ON! THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO FALL APART!

Alucard: 'grabs on' i can't fight so i will go to heal.

Jesus: i'll stay 'arms his whip, cross and holy water mixed with nitrus oxide' i'll finish this battle. i will return alive. i promise.

Lucifer: 'returns from the ground' i need not to hurt.

Jesus: what? you're the..

Lucifer: the morning star. the one who became ruler of hell after attempting to dethron the holy father. how foolish was i to belive that it would'nt happen to me in hell untill he came along.

Alucard: you mean my father.

Lucifer: yes. and since his soul is no longer with him. he has to be destoryed. Belmont. i will return you from hell after this job is done. i need no harm. all i ask is if he'll allow it.. the holy father to grant you the ultimate strength to defeat the dark lord.

Jesus: i'll do it! just promise the remaining survivors a safe escape.

Lucifer: when i return to power. consider it done.

Alucard: i'll protect em up here as good as i can. 'drinks the healing juice' you can count on it belmont. destory my father. and do it for me...and my mother.

Jesus: i will. and i do this for jonah as well!

Lucifer: ok. we shall go now 'trainfers jesus to hell'

'Hell...the chamber level'

Jesus: DRACULA! WE HAVE TO FINISH THIS BATTLE!

Dracula: 'looks' my soul was killed by you to prevent me from coming back to earth. i will destory this world and the heavens. while your dead body lies here! 'turns into the firey deadly hellgod' NOW LET'S MAKE THIS THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN DRACULA AND THE BELMONT CLAN!

Jesus: MY THOUGHTS AS WELL! 'runs towards dracula'

Dracula: 'fires all his beams and fireballs towards jesus' YOU WILL DIE AT MY HANDS TONIGHT! YOU PREVENTED ME FROM BECOMING INMORTAL BY CLAIMING THE BRIDE BUT YOU ARE THE STRONGER ON EARTH! I WON'T ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!

Jesus: i am not the new king you stupid ass i am the one who just destorys you before you do worse! 'lashes the whip while throwing holy water at dracula'

Dracula: THAT HOLY WATER WILL NOT DO A DAMN THING TO ME!

Jesus: yes it will 'runs' goodbye dracula!

Dracula: HAHAHAH-UHOH! 'sees the bottle breaks and things start to blow up' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LET THIS BE MY FINAL WORDS BELMONT! IF I DIE YOU'RE GOING TO DIE WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 'blows up to the point of no coming back'

Jesus: 'jumps' i better make it! 'gets thrown up the hole by the impact of the bomb he threw' shit! this will hurt...ALOT! 'lashes his whip at the ship to get a grip' LET ME IN!

Alucard: 'opens the ship and pulls jesus in' you okay?

Jesus: 'sits down panting' yea i am fine...i think. dracula is dead and will not come back.

Alucard: i sense no curse on you. he must be gone forever now.

Princess: JESUS! 'runs towards jesus and hugs him' YOU'RE ALIVE!

Jesus: barely alive. alucard. how come you didn't warn me that hell is so hot you can't breathe right?

Alucard: i was sorta dead so i could'nt tell you. 'hands jesus some healing juice' this was created 100 years ago for IRF agents and soldiers to heal up faster in battles. it can cure anything from AIDS to a comsic virus that invaded this world 995 years ago.

Jesus: thats a relif. when all is settled down there. we should return to rebuild.

Alucard: that'd be a better vacation than sitting around.

Lucifer: 'appears' thank you belmont. i have returned to power thanks to you and all will be restored in hell. dracula has been destoryed and will not be ressurected again due to hex's and lightspells brought by hell and heaven. nothing will break it. I wish you all well in your future journey's fairwell. 'dissipairs to hell'

Next Chapter: The Finale...the ending will shock you all.

NOTE: if you liked or hated this story thus far and want to send feedback. go ahead. if i like what you write than it'll appear in "Chapter Seven: The Feedback Arena" Where you. the happy readers at will see your comments and feedback along with my reply live on the internet. so start writting and enjoy -KM-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-6: Finale/Hunger

Featuring 5 Suprise Guest Stars!

'Above White Haven January 1st 3000'

Jesus Belmont: It's Over...It's Finnaly Over...I can feel the power of Vampire Killer slowly fading.

Alucard: Happy New Year Belmont.

Jesus: Happy New Year Alucard...but tell me..how did you survive that fatal of an attack?

Alucard: I should've been dead..i was dying...i lost alot of blood. i could see myself walking into a bright light and than i saw...her..

Jesus: Who did you see?

Alucard: My Mother...'tells the story'

'As i was almost to the light i saw my mother blocking the light telling me 'my son..how have i missed you. You have grown and matured beyond my expectations. I can still remember you as a baby...it seems like yestarday...well in this state everything seems like yestarday..Alucard..it is not yet your time to be one with the gods yet. There is so much you and the Young Belmont have yet to do in this world'...than she warned me of a coming prophecy that will come to past on September 15th 3000..'in a short time my son you and the young belmont will be the only ones to stop a menancing force that was once long ago the cause to the destruction of this planet...they have destoryed every lifeform on every planet they've entered and they have not returned to this planet in many centuries...' than before i awoke she said 'I am so proud of you..i love you my son'..and thats how i awoke'

Josephine: Your mother...'cries'...that makes me miss my mother

Jesus: What did she mean of a menancing force?

Alucard: she didn't say...we have no choice but to wait..it could be the meaning why your powers of vampire killer have not left you.

Jesus: yes...it's coming back...i can feel it..

Josephine: why don't you two just focus on today and when the time comes..you'll be ready..

Jesus: that is a good idea..

'Through the next 9 months Alucard and Jesus trained and started their own lives now on the new Planet Earth..Jesus...now known as King Jesus Belmont Of White Haven along with his wife..Queen Josephine Belmont..and Alucard..now ranked as Cheif of The Earth Outpost and high guard of the Royal Kingdom still ponder the words Alucard's mother said'

'July 4th 3000'

Josephine: It's gonna be a boy

Jesus: I can't wait..

Alucard: What will you name your first born son Belmont?

Jesus: i never thought of it..

Josephine: I did...if it's okay with Alucard..i wanna name our son after him.

Jesus: it's fine by me...how about you...Godfather?

Alucard: I am honered..Thank you.

'As time went by life went on like normel without no worries. The cities of the world has been rebuilt and all was about back to normel when the day arrived..

'September 15th 3000'

Soldier: Right there sir...it's a big group of em.

Soldier #2: Let me look...'looks'..oh my god it's them!

Soldier: them?

Soldier #2: the remaning group of Super Heroes who years ago were infected by a virus that turned the into blood thristy Zombies...

Soldier: it's the end...we must inform The King.

Soldier #2: already am 'informs the kingdom'

Jesus: 'dressed in the vampire killer clothing' Still Fits.

Josephine: 'boards a speical ship taking her deep underground' Be careful Jesus...I love you

Jesus: I will my love...i love you too..tell our son about me if i don't amke it..

Josephine: I will Jesus..i promise 'leaves with the remaining royal families and world leaders'

Alucard: 'arrives' Are you ready belmont?

Jesus: the Soldiers are lined up...whatever these freaks are they already took out some soldiers in other countries..it's our turn.

Alucard: oh i almost forgot 'injects jesus with an antibody' this will not turn you if one of them bites you.

Jesus: thank you alucard..you're a good friend 'opens the doors and runs out'

Alucard: 'follows closely' let's give these creatures the true power of the light.

'above in a ray of light as buildings start to burn down'

Zombie-Hulk: HULK WANT EAT GREY HAIR FELLA!

Zombie-Spider-Man: Don't hog like last time Hulk

Zombie-Wolverine: both you you shuddup..i get first dibs

Zombie-Luke Cage: They think they can fight us? they're mere mortals.

Zombie-Wolverine: they're not normel bub..i can smell ones a vampire and one's a vampire killer.

Zombie-Iron Man: it's not gonna matter...

Zombie-Giant Man: IT'S FEEDING TIME BOYS!

'Zombies Rush in'

Alucard: It's time for your Hunger Strike! 'swings his mothers sword'

Jesus: get my name right freaks! IT'S JESUS BELMONT! 'Swings the Vampire-Killer Whip and throws his cross'

The End?

Nope! Not by a long shot...Be ready for the Chillin Sequel...Castlevania V.S Marvel Zombies Coming Soon

Writters Note: yes i know it's short but i had this written long ago but my computer crashed twice while it was being uploaded 'beats up windows vista' so i apologize for the long wait for this ending ya'll. thanks for reading


End file.
